Phantasmal Play EX
by levelgap
Summary: A new incident appeared on Gensokyo but is it really just Gensokyo that was affected? ... Find out as Reimu , Yukari , and others who they will meet on their travels came through different worlds , Finding the true culprit of this whole incident. The game of fantasy will begin ...


***Warning* This is a fanmade story created Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own all the media series used here. Any Anime/Manga , Games , Cartoons , TV Series , Or Novels used in this story are owned by their respective groups or individuals. I only own the things and facts not mentioned to those media series.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Broken Space (No Gensokyo)**

Reimu can only looked at the scenery with a dumbfounded expression. The scenery is like a world crumbling to pieces.

It was the usual morning as long as she remembered. She was cleaning in her shrine with a bored expression. Then , Suddenly , Chaos suddenly looms all over Gensokyo.

Without even knowing what is happening , She was shoved by a gap from Yukari.

Of course she was confused why Yukari did that but when the sage youkai take her back to the shrine , The whole world felt like it was collapsing.

The whole reality was cracked in a literal sense. There are unknown lines on the whole vicinity like it was sticker on the air. There are strange missing parts on the whole surroundings like it was cut cleanly by a blade that can cut reality. It was fortunate that her shrine is still in one piece.

And ... Purple circular portals are everywhere on the vicinity ...

"What ... Is happening here?" Reimu can only say that with a dumbfounded expression.

The whole world broke ... Like a broken glass. Still , The world is still alive.

"It seems like your wish has come true" Yukari said with a slight teasing tone.

But inside her mind , She was already thinking what is happening and formulating plans on what to do with this mess.

Awhile ago , Reimu was so bored at the overly peaceful atmosphere so she unintentionally blurted out something about how she wants some incident to happen.

"Whoever did this , She needs to prepare herself!" Reimu said with an open hostile tone.

"... Why do you think the culprit is a girl?" Yukari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? ... Isn't it always girls who make incidents?" Reimu replied while looking at Yukari with an expression that says "Isn't that common sense?".

Yukari can't rebuke at that statement. This is because girls are always the culprit for the incidents happening here.

"Anyway ... I will help you , Whoever did this to my beloved world will meet the consequences" Yukari muttered the last part which is laced with hostility.

"Ah right ... Thanks for that" Reimu said before approaching one of the mysterious portals.

Yukari tried to contact her shikigami but ... She can't sense her. Still , She have a feeling that her shikigami is safe.

"... It seems like I can't have my shikigami's help" Yukari said with a sigh.

"Hey Yukari , Do you know what is this?" Reimu suddenly asked as she pointed at the portal just on front of her shrine.

Yukari approached the portal before she inspected it. She was good at this kind of things so she was confident that she can give an answer to Reimu.

Then Yukari widened her eyes for awhile before she squinted it.

"It was a portal to another world" Yukari said with a serious look.

"Portal? ... So these circles surrounding Gensokyo are portals to ... Another world? ... What kind of world is it?" Reimu asked with a curious look. She is not knowledgeable about those kind of things.

"... I don't know" Yukari replied with a frown. "Reimu , We should go and find the others first befo-" Yukari tried to suggest something to Reimu but she stopped when she saw her walking straight to the portal.

She didn't manage to stop her because Reimu already passed through it.

"... What is she doing!?" Yukari shrieked in panic as she held her head.

Then , Reimu's head appeared on the portal , Looking at Yukari with bored looking eyes.

"The other side is safe ... It is just stinky though" Reimu said before going back to the other side.

Yukari can only stare at the portal before she sighed and says "Well , Your the lead ..." Before walking forward to that portal with a shrug of her shoulders.

It was unknown what is happening but Yukari is sure , That this is not a simple incident.

And true to her thoughts , It was not a mere thing called "Incident".

The events that will happen here ... Is something that will shake not just a single world but the multiple realities because of a single "Entity".

 ****End of Prologue****

 **A/N**

 **The rewrite version of my first fanfic "Let's Destroy The Whole Concept Of Existence". Hope you like this! ~**

 **I will change some parts that happened on the first arc ... I will completely change the next arcs.**

 **Also , Because this is the only "Original" on my stories so I'll be focusing on this story.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
